Crossover High
by Viasaurus-HetaliaForTheWin
Summary: Cover by xOnlyLilyInTheStormx, on deviantart. Remember when I was JUST HetaliaForTheWin, and all of my characters? Well, they're coming back as regular old humans in the futures! Pairings are decided, but I wrote this a while ago, so I'm not telling you what pairings yet! Also on my deviantart - XxSteelAndFriendsxX Suggested Lemon later, when the pairings are announced.


Crossover High

Contrains Human looks and Names for my characters.

Human Names and Looks.

Green - Gretch (it's his real name actually lol ) - Brunette with a brown eye and a yellow eye. Orange dyed bangs. HasTourettes Syndrome.

Sani - Sammy - Brunette with Brown eyes, red dyed bangs

Platinum - Platon - Silvery blonde hair with blue eyes

Steel - Sten - Light blonde hair, silverish, and pale blue eyes

Via - Via. - Brunnete, pale blue eyes ( to tell her apart from Tori. They are twins in this )

Mint - Mino. - Pale brown eyes with dirty blonde hair

Allen - Allen - Mint green eyes, Blonde locks dyed a light shade of blue.

Jay - Jay - Black hair, Unusual red eyes.

Ohi - Ohi : Pretty much Identical to Gretch, only longer hair. Male. Blue dyed bangs as well

Kuro - Kuro : Blue eyes with Spikey brown hair and yellow eyes, one scarred shut.

List of fandoms that will most likely appear ( some coupled with ocs, but this is an AU, and the couples will not naturally be in any rp. They arent decided yet)

South Park, Naruto (Shippuden), Kingdom Hearts, Hetalia, Rune Factory/Harvest Moon, Shugo Chara ( icncludes shugo charas for people in other fandoms and my ocs if it appears ) My Real Life friends, OCs

Note : Akatsuki, Organization 13, and alll of the other villans will be normal and Sasuke and Itachi will be normal brothers.

Chapter 1 - Fighting on the First Day.

*3RD PERSON POV*

Two brunettes stood at the busstop. They were both females, and look like twins. One with brown eyes, the other with blue. Both of them had glasses. Soon a few boys joined them. All three brunettes were triplets. They look pretty much the same, with dyed bangs, one blue, one red, and one orange. The one with red had both brown eyes, and the one with blue had both yellow. The blue one had longer hair then the other two. Lastly, the orange one had two different eyes, left brown and right yellow. The triplets were the twin girl's half siblings.

*Via's POV*

I sighed. My mother, and my brother's adopted mom as well, was the principal. My big brothers, and my twin sister, Tori, were with me. My big brother Gretch has orange died bangs, my big brother Sammy has red dyed bangs, and my big brother Ohi had blue dyed bangs.

The bus pulled up at that moment.I got on last, and sat with my boyfriend Sakuna. Currently he hasn't been very nice to me.

Gretch sat with his friend Deidara, and they began to discuss art. A few innapropriate and swear words were heard sometimes. Gretch had Tourette's Syndrome.

Sammy sat with Ohi and Tori sat with Sakuna and I.

All of my siblings were single. They were all jelous of me,but always comforted me when needed.

'' Via. '' Sakuna turned to me. '' Before we find our dorms, I'd like to have a talk with you. ''

I nodded. '' Sure! ''

Neither me or Tori understood it.

Soon the 3 people that live in a small house in our neighborhood got on. Platon, a blonde-almost silver haired boy with blue eyes sat down in the seat next to us with his friend Kuro. The boy has on eyed scarred shut. But they were both accident was only two years ago. He has brown hair. Then comes Platon's unusual twin. Jay has black hair, and deep crimson eyes. He sat alone at the back of the bus.

'' Sup Viaster. '' Kuro nodded. '' The sky. '' I chuckled, that was my usual reply.

Platon smirked. '' Does Gretch have a boyfriend? ''

Gretch and Deidara huffed. '' We are not a couple, un! '' Deidara glared.

Platon just laughed and turned forwards

Most of my boy friends are gay. Minus Sakuna i mean.

A cute couple walked on next. They lived together. Mino and Allen. Mino had dirty blonde hair with pale blue eyes and Allen is the rebel boy who dyed his blonde hair a light shade of blue. He has mint green eyes.

I forgot to add my brother, Allen and Jay get together to do drugs and sstuff. Sad, really. They were all clean when they wre born!

Deidara has been trying to help him stop, and it's working.

Really well.

The last one that got on the bus that I knew was Sten. He looked alot like platinum, only a different hairstyle. And personality. He also did drugs with that group, but he poured it on candy and sugar.

It still was effective.

Continuing, I will explain what Sakuna and a few other friends look like.

Sakuna had black hair and blue eyes, and his twin Sakura, did as well, but she had long pigtails held by sakura flowers on ribbons.

Deidara had long blonde hair that heput up in a ponytail-thing on top of his head. That often got himmistaken for a female

Hickarie has shoulder length dirt blonde hair, with green eyes. Shes the tomboy in my group of besties. The group isnt all that big, but i bet it'll be bigger soon.

Carrie has blonde princess styled hair. She has blue eyes. She the diva of my group.

Lila is the shy one with orangey-red has brown eyes.

Konan is a nice, punky girl with narutal blue hair, and wears a paper flower to keep it ina bun. She has a boyfriend named Pein, who I haven't met, but Deidara, Green and Tori know him.

Konan, Sakura, Tori, Hickarie, Carrie, and Lila are all in a a fangirl group. We don't mind any of our friend that are males being gay, or in my brother's cases, bisexual. We support it all, pretty much.

I have blue eyes, brown curly shoulder length hair and glasses. Tori looks the same but with BROWN EYES.

Oh look. We're at school!

Every break we go have dorms that we live in during the time we are at school.I share a dorm with Tori, Konan, Lila, Hickarie, Carrie, Sakura,and some other girl named Amber. She ahd golden hair in braids. Her eyes were pale Green.

I decided to go meet Sakuna.

Sakuna glared. '' Via. I was just usuing you, stupid b****! Go get a life. Nobody would ever like somebody like you. ''

'' What? That's not a nice joke! ''

'' I'm not joking. '' he stated. And before i could react, he punched me in the nose. I hit the hard floor and it alll faded to black.

Gretch's POV.

Jab. Jab. Jab.

'' Via, F***!, Wake, S***! C*** UP! ''

Luckily there was much blood around her head. I had sent Deidara to get the nurse. We had both seen Sakuna knock her onto the concrete floor.

''C***! Wake up! '' I flinched when I said the inappropiate words. It's alll part of Tourette's. It all sucks.

I'm just your average Sophmore 15 year old with a mental disorder. Somewhat.

I was five when they did the experiments. I still remember his face. His name. Erico Yoshira. He began them. Sure i have all of the powers... but it still hurts when i think about it.

They abused me long after the experiments, until Tara, my stepmother came and saved me. My father and mother were dead. My father was an abusive cheater. He cheated on many women, but only abused me. And then my father insisted on giving me a female's name. And then Ohi has longer hair and they think he's a boy and they think I'm a female!

Oh look Via's waking up.

''B-big brother... where's Sakuna... ''

''Expelled. A**! Deidara. F***! went to get the C***! nurse. ''

'' Oh... my head hurts... ''

'' It's alright... ''

Usually I was depressed, but I could be caring when needed. Like now.

'' Gretch, un! I got the nurse, un! And she got Tara, un! ''

'' Good. F***! There was bleeding A**! Around the head, but it seems to S***! Have been from the nosebleed. He got her F***! good in the nose. ''

'' It isnt broken. '' The Nurse stated.

'' I believe she should be excused from classes for a week, or go with Gretch ad Deidara to private class. '' Tara declared

I had private classes, and Deidara had insisted on coming with me, seeing as he's my best friend and all. I still had usual classes everyTuesdays and Thursdays for sure, but I could go to Regular classes whenever I want. Deidara and I have the same schedule anyways.

'' Yes. Alright. '' the Nurse

'' Then it is decided. Tomorrow is Monday, so you shall start then. On Tuesdays and Thursdays theese two will take care of you. Untill you feel well enough to face your classmates, seeing as Sakuna beat you up after you were out. Plus you may have a concusion. '' Tara nodded.

This was were the fun began. The joys of a large highschool run by you're step-mother! I'm actually NOT being sarcastic. I really like what happened my last 3 years of Highschool

Chapter 1 END

How did you like it? I think i've improved since my last solo-writing.


End file.
